


Only

by Rag



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Era, Cunnilingus, F/M, Menstruation, PWP, WAFF, period sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rag/pseuds/Rag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji's on the rag but that's no reason to stop the love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only

Levi leaves his door unlocked as he absently wipes down his dresser, waiting for Hanji to arrive. She had said just after dinner, hadn’t she? It’s been after dinner for a half hour already. He gets up to check his clock again when he hears the door creak open.

“Guess who!” 

“What took yo- oh.” Levi turns to see Hanji locking the door. Her hair is wet, sticking to her neck and cheeks, and her skin has a dewy glow that tells him she’d barely just gotten out of the shower. 

Hanji comes up behind Levi while he’s taking off his gloves and wraps her arms around him. She presses a kiss to his cheek and he can feel her smiling. He used to find her enthusiasm incessant, grating. He dismissed it as delusional until he found himself, not for the first time, cracking shitty fart jokes to entertain people he barely knew. He couldn’t shake the similarity. How could he even pretend to justify that what he was doing was any more appropriate in this capricious shithole of a world than Hanji’s cheer? 

“You, too,” Levi says, the words feeling strange on his tongue. Of course he means them, but he’s always been awful at talking when it meant anything, when it’s not just barking orders or keeping up morale. He forces himself to do it anyways, as awkward as it is, because Hanji deserves to know it’s mutual.

When he turns to face her, she looks so pleased that Levi can’t help but return her smile. He wraps his arms around her waist and she leans down to kiss him. It’s so strange, how much a simple gesture can stir up- just pressing their lips together is enough to rouse that overwhelming mix of desire, anxiety, lust, and that weird nebulous _something_ he has a feeling people call “love.”

He slips his hands under her shirt, feeling the soft, scarred, slightly clammy skin beneath. She smells wonderful, a faint hint of soap mixed with her own sweet, earthy musk. 

“Take this off?” he asks, scooting her shirt up a little farther.

Hanji pulls back and pulls her shirt over her head, leaving her in a silky white bra. “You too,” she says as she unhooks it. 

Levi pulls off his shirt and before he can look at her again, Hanji takes his arm and pulls him to bed. Her hair spreads out around her head, chopped at awkward angles she usually hides with her ponytail, and she looks absolutely gorgeous. _Tell her_ , he reminds himself.

“You’re beautiful.” 

“Jeez, Levi…” she says quietly, grinning. A little pink rushes to her cheeks and pulls him down for a deep, slow kiss. 

_God,_ he’d been craving this- her mouth, her smell, the feeling of her pert breasts pressing against his chest, everything. It’d been a week since they’d had any time to themselves. They had seen each other every day, but only in the company of whatever motley crew of soldiers or scientists had gathered around them. It was driving Levi crazy, especially the last few days, to be so close to her and unable to touch her, to barely _talk_ to her.

She wraps her legs around his waist and deepens the kiss, starts teasing her tongue out against his lips. He opens his mouth and mingles with her, just touching them together almost shyly. He loves her taste, the strange feeling of her tongue slick against his, and doesn’t even realize he’s rocking his hips into hers until she moans and clamps her thighs tighter around him. 

He needs to touch her then, to run his hands not just over the soft skin of her toned arms but down her sides, her back, thighs, breasts. He lingers at the spots that make her shudder- the second rib on her left side, the spot just beneath her largest scar, the very tip of her nipples. She groans such loose, open affirmations of pleasure and runs her hands down his back, scratching a little and igniting his skin with ticklish gooseflesh.

He kisses at her neck, his face tickled by her damp hair, and her head lolls lazily to the side to give him better access. He doesn’t leave marks- neither of them care for public displays- but he takes time to kiss and nibble lightly, to make her shudder and knead his skin. 

He moves down, kissing and biting at her sharp collarbone before moving to her nipple. She starts writhing under him. She seems much more sensitive than usual, so he keeps the pressure light. Licking, thumbing, sucking with the gentlest pressure, making sure not to hurt her.

Her breaths really pick up when he starts kissing down her stomach. He doesn’t tease, it only means one thing when. 

“Fuck, Levi…” He groans softly against her skin; he loves it when she swears for him. 

He works off her pants and pulls her legs apart, rubbing big circles in the sensitive undersides of her thighs. He nuzzles at her panties and she gasps and he notices a thick layer of fabric beneath them, separating him from her sex. Was it her time? Ah, was that why she’d showered for so long? 

He pulls her panties down and, sure enough, there are streams of blood running down her swollen lips. Levi doesn’t hesitate to lick them up, starting from the outside and slowly working his way in. It always takes him a moment to get used to the taste, to the rust overpowering her usual tang, to the thick, uneven texture combining with her thin, slick wet underneath. 

Hanji grabs for his head and arches the second his tongue makes contact, gasping his name. She’s so much more sensitive during her cycle, she can come at the drop of a hat over and over, and Levi’s more than thrilled at the prospect of giving that to her tonight.

He swirls his tongue around her clit, absolutely heady with the way Hanji’s breaths turn to frantic moans the closer he gets to her center. He only flicks it for a moment and Hanji tenses, then pulls back to lick a long, slow line up her. Her moans are like music, he wants nothing more than to pull them from her over and over, to give her whatever he can. He’s so hard but he doesn’t want to do anything that would distract from her pleasure. After she’d come two or three times, then maybe he’d start taking care of himself.

Hanji almost cries when he doesn’t avoid her clit. She holds his head in place, demanding he give her more of that. He plants his lips around her and starts working the little nub, and Hanji’s entire body goes lax with relief.

A gush of blood comes out, and it’ll probably stain the sheets, but fuck the sheets. His mouth has more important things to do. His hands, though, they were free. He brings two fingers up between her slit and rubs the clot around, lubricating her lips before entering her. 

“Fuck, yes! Shit, Levi, _god_ I love you, so much-, yeah, just like that,” she moans between pants.

Levi’s face flames up as she rambles. Hanji swearing is amazing, but Hanji moaning orgasmic declarations of love is otherworldly.

He shakes his wrist back and forth, massaging her how she likes it best, and her hands tighten in his hair to the point of pain. He stops teasing her and starts stroking her with her tongue, and she barely starts to tell him to keep doing that before her moans get too desperate for words. 

She lets out the most beautiful, guttural sound when she comes, clamping and twitching around Levi’s fingers. _Fuck_ , he’ll never get tired of the way her clit spasms against his tongue like that.

When she goes slack, he licks up the rest of her blood. Hanji gasps, shivers and scratches at his head deliciously.

“Again, c’mon, please,” she begs. “I’ll finger you after.”

Levi wipes his mouth and grins. “I would have done it anyways.” 

“Fuck, perfect, I’m still gonna- god, your _mouth, Levi, don't stop-”_

Levi smiles to himself, he could do this all night.

**Author's Note:**

> http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/8414.html?thread=8283358#cmt8283358
> 
> this was so hard to write emotions are ???? but i think it was worth it


End file.
